1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for decreasing turbulence and cavitation in a closed conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The volume of flow through a down hole tool determines in part the cost effectiveness of using that tool or tubing for production or other operation on a well. Cavitation, knocking or other non-laminar flow can force the reduction in flow rate through a tubing or tool thereby extending the amount of time an operation may take. This may substantially increase the costs associated. Additionally, when used upstream of a mud motor or similar device, the non-laminar flow can cause substantial reductions in the fluid pressure provided to the mud motor impacting the motor's efficiency.
A laminar flow tool is thus envisioned that channels water, air or other fluids through a down drill pipe or tubing for pressurization of other tools or other purposes. For example, water may be piped to pressurize a mud motor. Because of the limited space in the tool passageway 16 and the pressure of the water, cavitation or turbulence may occur in the tubing causing knocking or other non-laminar flow problems which can reduce the amount and/or pressure of water reaching the driven mud motor. Water naturally carries pockets of air which may exacerbate these problems throughout the tool and other tubing reducing the efficiency of the pumped fluids.
The tool thus provides a flow divider having an 180 degree twist separating a driven fluid chamber from a buffer fluid pocket. Fluid in the tool is calmed as it travels and loses some of the spin (“turbulence”) inherent in the water or other fluid. Additionally, by imparting some motion to the water, the new direction will tend to unify the direction of all components of the driven fluid by moving them all in a new direction which will tend to impart a partial vortex motion on the fluids minimizing the effect of any independently directed fluids (“eddies” or other turbulent pockets). A buffer pocket on one side absorbs shocks and stabilizes the driven side. Ports in the buffer side help equalize pressure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.